


She Has A Bit Of A Temper

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Minor Character Death, Short One Shot, family sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: Clarke's wife has a bit of a temper but she's very good at keeping control.But even her wife can be pushed too far.





	She Has A Bit Of A Temper

She's always had a bit of a temper. 

Never anything crazy and not like she'd get physical over basically nothing. She has been in her fair share of fist fights though. 

But I think it was understandable. She didn't always start them but sometimes the seedy guy at the bar was asking for it. 

She'd get frustrated at things but was very good at not losing her temper. 

When she did, she wouldn't start throwing fists or anything. She would sometimes yell but mostly it was a cold, quiet fury. 

Honestly that scared people more. 

But she's a good person and everyone loves her. I certainly do. 

She's a pillar of the community, donating time, money, effort, anything she could. 

She's fiercely loyal but a super sweet mushy gay mess. It's amusing and adorable. 

Anyway, she's willing to fight for what she believes in but she's an amazing person. 

The time when I think she finally lost it was because of our daughter. 

My wife absolutely  _ador_ _es_ our little girl, she'd do anything for her. And I think she did. 

It was when our daughter was 4 years old. We agreed to let her spend the night at Lexa's uncle's and aunt's house with her cousin – who our baby looks up to – who's staying at home the summer before her final year at uni. 

Anya – Lexa's sister – always jokes that our little girl took after my wife both with her green eyes and her personality since Lexa's was always following Anya around as well. 

So, she stays there and my wife insists that her aunt and uncle – Nia and Quint, strange people – call her so she can say good night to her. 

They begrudgingly agree - because a short phone call is just  _so_  out of the way for them – and our baby talks with us excitedly telling us about what "Lu" - her nickname for her cousin Luna – and she did that day. 

Eventually, we have to hang up and we're both glad that she's having so much fun. Not to mention getting some alone with the wife if you know what I mean. 

Morning comes and we have a bit of a lazy one since we weren't supposed to pick our baby up until after lunch – though Lexa had a nightmare that night so she was not in a very good mood and just wanted to relax with her daughter. 

We call them up after breakfast and are only on the phone for a few seconds before our daughter bursts into tears and begs us to come get her. 

We're worried and immediately hop in the car to go get her – they live out of town in the country. 

Once we arrive we immediately head inside and find Luna trying to comfort our crying girl. 

We ask her what's wrong and she says that her uncle hurt her last night and was scared to tell her aunt or cousin. 

I wonder if he had gotten frustrated and grabbed her too hard or something. Luna's never said anything about being abused so it wouldn't make sense for him to do so to our child. 

Lexa is obviously trying not to seem too upset and asks our daughter where she was hurt so we'd know if it would need more than a kiss. 

My stomach drops. 

She patted the front of her pants. 

Lexa's face immediately blanks. 

She just sits there for a moment before picking up our girl. Nia and Quinn come in time to see what our baby implied and from the looks on his face, it was true. And she knew about it. 

Luna had gotten to get some warm milk so she comes back oblivious and Lexa simply gets her bag and leads me out the door. She turns back and simply says, 'You disgust me.' 

I was very surprised it didn't have any hate or fury in it. She was simply stating a fact. 

We get home and make sure to tell our girl that her uncle was very wrong for what he did and it wasn't her fault and that she'd never see him or her aunt again, only her cousin. I think she understood well enough. 

We spend the rest of the day doing anything and everything to get her mind off of it. (Luckily, she didn't need to see a therapist and has no problems with anything like relationships because of this thankfully.) 

That evening, as soon as our girl is put down for bed and out like a light, my wife goes to the gym. 

She must've sparred because she comes back with some bruises. Raven texts me upset at how 'your brute of a wife' beat up her 'innocent bystander wife' just 'cause she was 'throwing a fit.' 

Raven apologized for saying that when she found out why my wife was so upset. 

I'm walking on eggshells just waiting for her to blow up. I don't even know how I feel myself as I'm more concerned with taking care of my two girls. 

We go to bed and things are tense but my wife pulls me close and hugs me tightly, crying into me. 

We both blubber like babies until we fall asleep. 

That morning, I wake up and my wife is already in the kitchen with our girl making breakfast. I walk in and she seems much better than the day before. 

I check my phone as I sip my coffee and see that Raven texted me with a link to a news site freaking out. 

I click the link and an article pops up,  _'Couple Killed in_ _Gruesome_ _Home Invasion.'_  

Gasping, I choke on nothing leaving me in a coughing fit. My wife comes over, laughing at me some, and pats my back. 

I show her the article and her eyes widen as she looks at it. 

She takes a deep breath and goes back to breakfast. 'Good thing Remy wasn't there that night.' 

I'm a bit surprised at her response but she's good at compartmentalizing. 

I skim the article that says how Quint and Nia Queen were killed last night but luckily their daughter was staying at a friend's that night. 

They were both beaten to death and their place was ransacked – the police think it may be junkies looking for money for their next fix. 

I want to ask my wife about it but I'm not sure I want to know the truth. It's been years and it's still Schrodinger's cat. 

(Anya is still upset that she wasn't able to have a go at them after she found out about her goddaughter.)

Even if she did lose her temper. I don't blame her. 

**Author's Note:**

> So that. Probably a bit funky sounding since I wasn't quite sure on how I wanted to do it but eh. (not like how Canadians say)


End file.
